Cooking Arrangements
by hottestjwalker
Summary: Katara's away and the rest of the GaAang need to live off of their own cooking. Toph's, Sokka's, Aang's and Zuko's attempt to being cook for one night each. not very edible food. MUST READ! updated & complete and better than ever! ATLA fans must read!
1. Chapter 1: Aang

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR.**_

Katara's gone for a four days and no one is able to cook something decent! Toph's freaky stew? Zuko's burned meat? Sokka's unedible meat? Lots of humor! All ATLA fans MUST read! What will they do?

**Cooking Arrangements**

**Chapter One: Aang**

One afternoon after lunch, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Zuko notice that Katara has been stressed a lot recently. Considering that she has been cooking for five other mouths and being the backbone for the GaAang. They insist that Katara goes into the city to have some alone time for a couple of days or so. Katara needed a mini vacation.

"You sure you guys are gonna be okay?" the motherly Waterbender asked. She was holding her bag and standing in the courtyard of the Firelord's old summer palace.

"Sure, sure, Sugarqueen," Toph said. "It's only gonna be for a few days. We'll manage."

"Yeah, Katara. You go do whatever in the city! It's about time you get a break." Said Aang

"But who's gonna cook?" Katara asked.

Aang stepped back, Zuko looked away, and Suki avoided Katara's eyes. Obviously no one wanted the job of chef while Katara was away.

"WELL?" Sokka cracked. "soooommmmeeeone hasta cook!"

"I volunteer Sokka!" Aang said optistmically.

"Nice try Aang. There's no way I'm cooking." he answered. "Toph you do it!"

"Hey stupid!" Toph waved her hand in front of her eyes, "BLUH-INDD!"

"Oh yeah…right."

Katara asked again, "Well, someone has to cook."

Everyone looked to Suki.

"I'm notttt doooiiinnnggg ittttt." She sang.

"Well neither am I." said Zuko.

"HOW WILL WE SURIVE? WHAT WILL I EAT?**I NEED MY FOOD!**" Sokka was over dramatic again.

The group then started getting all antsy and began arguing.

"I WILL NOT!"

"NEITHER WILL I."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA!"

"I. AM. NOT. COOKING!"

"I'M MOST AM CERTIANLY NO-"

"UH, YEA U ARE!-"

"ENOUGH!" the Avatar boomed. "I will cook. Katara you go and have fun in the city and the rest of us will just hang around until you're back."

"Okay then. You guys, please don't kill each other while I'm gone."

Sure enough, dinner came and Aang was in the nearby forest scavenging for some berries and nuts and other random scuppernongs.

Aang skipped back to the campfire with a small bag full of mixed nuts and small fruits.

"Well here ya guys go." He showed them the little bag proudly.

Sokka's eyes were huge. "That's. It?"

"Yup." Aang said happily.

"That? That surely isn't to be shared between all five of us? Is it?" Zuko asked.

"We're just gonna have to share." Aang answered.

"Buaaa! Faa! My! Fooooddd! PREACIOUS MEAT!" Sokka complained.

"I'm hungryyyyy Aang! There needs to be more!" Toph started complaining too.

"Aanggg! I'm a man! I need meeeaaattt! I'M A MAN! MAN, MAN, MAN, MAN, MAN! Who needs meeeeaaaatttt!" Sokka began whining like a little baby and pounding his fists on the ground claiming he was a man.

Zuko got up from the floor and grabbed his Dao swords. "C'mon Sokka, let's go get our meat."

Sokka got up from laying on the floor and frantically nodded then left with his boomerang to go get his precious meat. And when Sokka walked into the forest you could hear him saying, "Meattt…. Ohhh meatttt? Where are you meat? Meaty, meat, meat! Where are you? C'mere- OW! What was that for?"

A thud noise followed before Zuko said, "Sokka! Shut-up! You're scaring all the animals!"

It was just Aang , Suki, and Toph at the campfire now. Suki grabbed a berry and said, "Aang, I think I'll cook tomorrow…"

Aang nodded and finished his dinner that he found.

"Thank Kyoshi!" Toph exclaimed. She grabbed a nut and shoved it right in front of Aang's face, "I can't live off of this junk for a whole week!"

"WHO HOOOO!" Sokka yelled coming back from the forest.

"Wow, Snoozles. That was really quick. They're must have been a lot of animals out there. Or you calling them meat must've worked."

Sokka ignored Toph and sat down at the fire with a string of drool seeping out of the corner of his mouth. In his hands he had a small dead Sparrowkeet and a baby Foofoocuddlypoof in his hands.

Then Zuko came from the forest holding a huge Fox-Antelope over his shoulder.

"Whoaaaa, Zukoooo! That's sure a lot of meattt!" Toph goggled while smacking her lips together. Sokka's love for meat was starting to rub off on Toph.

"Zuko! I didn't see you catch that! Trade me! Trade me, trade me, TRADE MEEEEE!" Sokka begged. And he practically jumped on top Zuko and his catch.

"No way! Go get your own!" shouted Zuko trying to throw meat boy off of him.

"Bu-bu-but that things huggeeee!"

"We'll share."

"Fine." Sokka just crossed his arms and pouted.

"Uh… Zuko… You're cooking tomorrow. Not me or Aang." Suki said.

"Yeah, Sparky. You're cook for now on." Toph agreed.

"…great." Pffft.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Also, please check out our website and tell me what you think! .com! **


	2. Chapter 2: Zuko

**Chapter Two: Zuko**

_The next morning at breakfast…_

Sokka, Aang, Suki, and Toph were sitting in the courtyard around the morning campfire waiting for Zuko to come back from hunting.

"Sparky better find another Fox-Antelope. Sokka almost ate all of its meat yesterday!"

"Well, I was hungry- MEEEAAATTTTT!" Sokka said when he then saw Zuko coming out of the forest with a Platypus Bear over his shoulder this time. "GIMMMIE, GIMMIE, GIMMIE!" Sokka put his hands in front of him and started grabbing the air in front of him towards the meat.

Zuko was eyeing Sokka, "Sokka, no. Sha-areee."

"MINE!" Sokka's eyes were gigantic. "I heard Platypus Bear is delightful!" he reached for the meat.

"PLATYPUS BEAR?" Toph's eyes were panicked. "I can't! There's no way I'm going to eat that! It's against the law in the Earth Kingdom to eat that! That's the same species as Basco!"

"Basco?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"THE EARTH KINGS PET!" Toph exclaimed. "We're not allowed to eat Platypus Bear!"

"But we're in the Fire Nation!" Zuko reminded Toph

"It's just not right to eat something like Basco." She argued.

"Toph," Suki put a hand on the Earthbender's shoulder, "You're just gonna have to eat it."

"hmph." Was all Toph said as she crossed her arms.

"Just to let you know," Aang said looking at the dead animal sadly, "I'm not gonna eat that for sure though. Vegetarian, remember?"

"More for me!" Sokka wooted. "Hurry up and roast that sucker now Zuko!"

Zuko threw three large blasts of fireballs to the Platypus Bear and it turned coal black and to a charred chrisp.

Sokka looked confused,"…"

"Uh… I didn't mean to do that." Zuko quickly said to Sokka.

"YOU! YOU! YOU- BURNED IT!" Sokka accused, pointing his finger at Zuko.

"Sorry."

Sokka then ripped a large piece of the burned Platypus Bear and stuffed it in his mouth. "Wha- wha- WAHHHH! IT'S NOT CHEWABLE!"

"I said I'm sorry, Sokka. I'm not the best co-" Zuko said.

"NOT CHEWABLE!"

"But it's better than little berries and fr-"

"NOT CHEWABLE!"

"Fine, but it's not like-"

"NOT CHEWABLE!"

"Sokka, c'mon, it's a lot better than no-"

"NOT CHEWABLE!"

"…"

"NOT CHEWABLE, NOT CHEWABLE, NOT CHEWABLE!" Sokka whined.

Zuko sat down at the morning fire that he made earlier and ripped a piece of meat off for himself. Without looking at the un-chewable meat he closed his eyes and threw it into his open mouth. He cringed as he started chewing the 'NOT CHEWABLE!' meat. The hard meat he was chewing on was starting to make his jaw ache so he swallowed it and winced as it tumbled down his throat.

Then Toph, Suki, and Sokka, sat around the campfire with their share of 'NOT CHEWABLE' meat with Zuko.

Toph tried to bite, Suki tried to rip, and Sokka tried to snap Zuko's burned and blackened food. It was just too darn hard to eat.

After a while of playing with the soiled food, Toph complained, "Sparkkyyy, this in un-edible! For crying out loud! I'd rather have Katara's Prune Soup thing!"

"Just eat the damn thing and please, shut up." Zuko sighed. "You're cooking tomorrow then."

"Pffft. I'll cook better than both you and Twinkle Toes! Forget 'bout me being blind! I'm cooking! My food can't be any more worse than this."

Right then and there Aang came out of the forest with some more little nuts and berries.

Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko swarmed around Aang asking for some of his food.

"PLEASE! Just for right now! We need those fruits! SOMEONE can't cook edible things!" and he glared at Zuko.

"Please!" Suki said as well.

"GIMMIE!" Toph demanded.

And so GaAng had to live off of nuts and berries until the next day, the day when Toph was the cook.

**A/N: Please review for the sake of my own sanity. And check out the website and tell me what you think! I was bored and wanted to see how this stuff works. This site is just a test run to see how it goes. **.com/


	3. Chapter 3: Toph

**Chapter Three: Toph**

_The following morning…._

Suki woke up that morning and walked out of her room. In the courtyard she saw Zuko practicing with his Dao swords and Sokka telling poor jokes to Aang. But who she saw that disgusted her was Toph. There was Toph sitting on the floor with her legs crossed with a concentrated look on her face. Her face was concentrated because she was picking at her toes. Suki cringed when she saw Toph pick something black from under her toe nail and brought it to her nose to smell it.

"uh… Toph..," Suki said uncertainly.

Sokka turned around and saw Toph smell her toe fuzz and jam too. "EW! EW, EW, EW! Topphh! That's just nasty!"

"Oh, puh-lease! It's not like I haven't ever caught you picking your toes or nose!"

"But you're gonna be cooking for us!" Sokka yelled.

"Toph, I refuse to eat your food until you wash your hands." Zuko mumbled.

"Yes! Please go wash your hands before you start cooking. Please." Suki begged.

"Yeah, yeah. Sheesh."

Toph went into the old kitchen inside the abandoned summer palace and all the others could hear were the clonks and clangs of pots and bowls.

In the kitchen was Toph, totally out of her element. She added a little of this, and a little of that, with some of these and some of those. She was just making sure something was going into the pot.

In the end, Toph eventually had cooked a stew of some kind. She tried to make Salted Sea Prunes, but ended up with salted random things. The 'stew' was very colorful. It was green and gray with some yellow and purples floating around.

Zuko, Suki, and Aang were patiently sitting in the courtyard around the fire waiting for their food. But Sokka was starting to roast a Foofoocuddlypoof he caught earlier that morning. Just to make sure he had some backup food incase Toph's food was a meatless and tasteless disaster.

And finally she came out of the kitchen with a pot full of cold, chunky, greenish gray slime.

She separated the slimy substance into six smaller bowls and passed them around to everyone, "Here, enjoy." She mumbled grumpily.

Aang poked at the chunky stuff experimentally with his finger, "Are you s-"

"Just stuff it in your freakn face Twinkles." And she stuffed it in his mouth messily with her hand.

"Gah. thistasteshorrible…" Aang said with his mouth full and almost choking.

"You. Will. Eat. It." Toph said deadly.

Aang's face was turning the same color as the slime. He felt as if he just put a live slug in his throat.

Sokka saw poor Aang and said, "Zuko, you can try it before me!" and shoved his bowl to Zuko.

"Uh, no thanks!" Zuko said quickly and shoved the bowl back to Sokka.

"No, you need it." Sokka pushed the bowl back.

"No, it's all right. You eat it."

"No, you"

"You."

"You!"

"Ladies' first!" Zuko yelled.

"Princes' first! Hey! Lady? Really?"

"You eat it first Sokka!" Zuko insisted.

Sokka and Zuko were just pushing the bowl to each other forcefully. Back and forth went the bowl. It was as if the two were playing hot potato. But instead of using a potato, they were using Toph's food.

Now both Zuko and Sokka had their hands on the bowl. Zuko pushing one side of the bowl to Sokka and Sokka pushing the other side to Zuko. They were pushing the bowl and…

_SPLAT._

"Oh thanks guys. Like I really wanted this gooey stuff all over me." Suki shivered.

"Sorry." The two said in unsion.

Toph saw this and boomed, "STOP MESSING AROUND AND EAT THE FOOD! DON'T MAKE ME FORCE FEED YOU!"

"NO!" the others yelled. They were all afraid of how Toph might feed them. Toph might tie them all to a tree. Or sit on them and shove food down their throats. The possibilities were endless.

Toph held out her hand and demanded, "And Sokka, give me the meat."

Toph snatched the meat from Sokka and bit into his food.

"NOooooOOOoooo! NO FAIR!" Sokka whined, "I cooked that!"

"Just deal with my food today Sokka. You're chef tomorrow." She said with a bite Foofoocuddlypoof in her mouth.

Suki, Aang, Zuko, and Sokka just had to force themselves to eat slime for the rest of the day.

Sokka's food _had_ to be better than this…

**A/N: Hope you like it! Review please!**

.com/


	4. Chapter 4: Sokka

Chapter Four: Sokka

"So! Are you guys ready for my food today?" Sokka said cheerfully at the morning campfire.

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes! I'm gonna go hunt!" And at that, Sokka walked into the forest with his boomerang and space sword.

Toph threw her hands in the air in front of her and said, "Snoozles better have some good food. And if he doesn't I'll go insane with starvation!"

"Yeah. First we have small nuts and then we had unchewable meat, then we had your slime! We deserve something edible, otherwise I think I might start considering cannablism…." Suki agreed.

"These three days without Katara to cook has been very….unbearable." Zuko added.

Sokka emerged from the forest with a grin on his face that spread from ear to ear. He must have been proud of himself.

"Sokka where's the animal?" Suki asked.

Sokka proudly opened his hands and revealed two small dead Meadow Voles. (as seen in Winter Solstice Part 1: The Spirit World when Iroh is relaxing in a self-heated pool of water located in a nearby forest.)

"I caught some more along with some Elephant Rats! Look!" Sokka handed the two Meadow Voles to Suki and pulled out three more dead Meadow Voles and two Elephant Rats from his pocket.

Aang looked at the six small and bloody rodents in horror.

"Sokka, all you got were these….things?" Zuko picked up a tiny Elephant Rat and held it up to his golden eyes in disgust. "Couldn't you have at least caught some baby sabertoothmooselion cubs?"

"Well I'm sorrryyy that my catch doesn't work with the Prince's taste buds!"

They sat around the fire on the ground. Toph, Zuko, and Suki were each holding a stick with one roasted rodent on it. But Sokka had three on his stick because of his appetite.

Suki politely and hesitantly took the first bite out of the four of them. She held her breath and closed her eyes hoping that Sokka didn't accidentally poison it or something. And… Suki bit into it and took her first chew.

That thing she just put in her mouth bursted with liquid!

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Ew. Ew. EW!"she quietly screamed with her mouth full. She cringed and stamped her foot on the ground. But, being the polite and sweet girlfriend she is, she put on a fake smile to Sokka and said it was delightful.

"HEY TOPH! You try it!" Sokka told Toph.

Toph who just heard Suki's reaction wide eyes said. "NO! Nonononono. Nooo way in the world I'm eating that."

"But Suki said she liked it!"

"I'm not eating that Sokka."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yesss you are."

"NOOO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NUH-UH!"

"UH-HUH!"

"NU-UH!"

"UH-HUH!"

"NO SOKKA! I. WILL. NOT. EAT. THAT- AHHHHHH!"

Sokka stuck the rat in her mouth and Toph was yelling like a mad man.

"EW! EW! It-it just…-EW!" Toph stammered. "I'M. GONNA. HURT. YOU"

*gulp* "I'm.. gonna start running now…" and Sokka ran around the fire with an angry Toph chasing after him.

But Zuko, who saw Suki's and Toph's judgement of the food, slowly started tip-toeing away from the group. Hoping to Agni that he wasn't caught trying to escape his turn for trying the food, he quietly tip toed, then frantically sprinted into the palace and to his room.

It was just Aang and Suki sitting down on the floor in front of the morning fire now. With Zuko snuck off to his room, and Toph and Sokka running in circles around them, Suki said, "Katara should be back tomorrow."

"pfft. She'd better be here tomorrow there's no one who can cook." Aang answered.

"Well, I'll cook tomorrow if Katara isn't back by then. But I never thought that we depended on Katara's food so much…"

A/N: So yeaaa. I really hope that u like this because I've spent a long time on these stories along with this new website: .com/. So please review in the comments and stuff! The website is just like a test run. Also, if you're a good artist who'd like to make some picture of one of my stories, please feel free to email or message me so I can post your work on the website or my profile! Please! And, if you have any ideas for continuing one of my stories, message them to me too!

-ireallidohaveabrain


	5. Chapter 5: Suki

Chapter Five: Suki

Everyone the next morning was very grumpy and grouchy. Four days with terrible food or little to eat was miserable. Katara has to come back soon otherwise they'd all go insane.

At first everything seemed like it was gonna be okay.

The first day the teens were _**capable**_ of living off of Aang's nuts and fruits,

The second day was _**bearable**_ with Zuko's unchewable meat,

The third day was _**terrible**_ with Toph's slime, and

The fourth day was_** horrible**_ with Sokka's burst in your mouth meat.

Zuko, Sokka, Aang, and Toph woke up and went to the courtyard as they usually do every morning to wait for their breakfast. They could faintly see Suki in the distance. She was in the forest holding a large woven basket filled with fruits in her hands.

Suki walked up to the four who just woke up, "Look you guys! I found this bush with all these frui- KATARA!"

Aang, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Suki saw Katara walking back to camp with her bag.

Right when Zuko saw Katara, he grabbed his swords and dashed off into the forest.

"Hey guys!" Katara said, "I'm surprised you guys didn't kill each oth-"

"FOOD! WE NEED FOOD!" yelled Toph at Katara cutting her off mid-sentence.

Sokka got down on his knees grabbing Katara's ankles, "OH KATARA! WE MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH! NOW FEED US! PLEASE!"

"Yes, yes! We need food Katara!" Aang began begging too.

"THESE KNUCKLEHEADS…" Sokka pointed to Toph and Aang, "CAN'T MAKE A DECENT MEAL! I'M STARVING!"

"Hey! You couldn't cook either Sokka!" Suki argued.

Katara was confused for a moment, "Okay, okay! I'll get you guys something to eat-"

"Here!" Zuko came back from the forest with a baby Sabertoothedmooselion cub and shoved it into Katara's hands, "COOK PLEASE! VERY HUNGRY!"

Katara grabbed the animal, dropped her bag and immediately went to the fire to cook.

Aang followed Katara to the fire while Sokka quickly grabbed his plate, sat down next to a patient Suki , and stared at the baby Sabertoothmooselion cub with want in his eyes. And Toph and Zuko began salivating for something edible to eat.

_I should take mini-vacations more often if they're gonna act like this_. Katara thought.

I feels good to be needed.

A/N: So yeaaa. I really hope that u like this because I've spent a long time on these stories along with this new website: .com/. So please review in the comments and stuff! The website is just like a test run. Also, if you're a good artist who'd like to make some picture of one of my stories, please feel free to email or message me so I can post your work on the website or my profile! Please! And, if you have any ideas for continuing one of my stories, message them to me too!

-ireallidohaveabrain


End file.
